


Too Much, Just Right

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was staggering, far too much, and yet it was just right. Set around Ep2, looking back on Ankh's first experience with human senses</p><p>Written: Sept 24, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much, Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other's entertainment.  
> AN: This sprung from wondering what it must have been like for Ankh suddenly having full human senses.  
> Warnings: No spoilers (this is set as an introspective looking back to around episode 2) though slight references to future Ankh/Eiji (I can't seem to leave those two alone)

His first days using the cop's body almost overwhelmed him. Ankh had always been accustomed to the dulled senses that he’d had in his Greeed body, used to a world where everything was dulled as if someone had wrapped him up in cushioning and dimmed the lights. He was used to being able to interact with the world in such a way while doing anything and everything to gain more, but he hadn't expected what he'd received with the human's senses. He adjusted, and, while it had taken time, he'd savored every moment.

His first sensation upon possessing the cop had been the assault of sound. Suddenly the red Greeed was hearing _everything_ with so much more clarity and volume. It felt both like someone had removed a lot of cotton stuffing from his ears while simultaneously turning up the volume to max. Everything had been so loud and sharp that it had taken him a moment to sort it all, to pick out the new OOO's voice from amongst the chaos of sound now assaulting his ears. It had been wonderful – _glorious_ – to _finally_ hear everything, from the nearly silent sighing of the breeze to the loud shouts from the humans coming closer, and, even as his head began to pound, Ankh knew he would never want to go back.

The next to come to Ankh was sight. Everything was so damn _bright_ that it felt as if someone was shining a light in his face, simultaneously making everything clearer and yet harder to see. Colors that he'd thought he'd understood suddenly took on more depth, becoming more _real_ than he'd thought possible as his vision sharpened and he was able to take in the full details of the world around him. He supposed he should be grateful that Eiji had already been in the habit of wearing those obnoxiously loud shirts by the time they met. Even relying on the image from his dulled Greeed perceptions, it was impossible to mistake the brunette for anyone other than the man he'd just handed the OOO seal to, and, taking in the sight of his new partner, Ankh couldn't help but wonder what the deceptively slim male – he _just_ seen proof that there was obviously strength and some kind of training hidden beneath the simple exterior – held in store for him next.

The next thing Ankh noticed was touch. It was everywhere all at once, the feeling of the clothes on his body, of the gravel that had stuck to the cop's skin from where he'd been lying on the ground, of his own hair as it brushed against the back of his neck, of the solidity of the ground beneath his feet as he stood there, savoring the first moments. He could feel the sting from where the cop had taken several hits before going down – ones that would surely turn into fantastic bruises later – and he savored it as much as he did the light, almost ticklish feeling of the wind as it played over his skin and brushed strands of hair across over sensitized skin. He felt the warmth of human skin-on-skin contact as the brunette grabbed him, demanding answers about the cop he was now possessing. It was overpowering, intoxicating, and exactly right.

The fourth sense he noticed was his sense of smell, and, for a moment, Ankh wondered how he hadn't noticed it earlier. He could smell the remains of the several explosions that had taken place, settling like a thick mist over the area, waiting to be driven out by a stronger wind. He smelt a bit of fresh air as a small breeze brushed past him – tainted slightly by what he would later learn to be pollution from the human's creations. He savored the overwhelming scent of humanity, the remnants of too many people being in too small a space at the same time mixed in with scents of food that sent his mouth watering even from a distance. He could even separate a few of the scents, one human from the mass or the direction from which the scent of food or smog was being borne. When the brunette was right beside him, he could pick up his scent as well, something warm, strong, and complex – a scent he had no way of knowing he'd eventually come to associate with safety and _home_.

The last, after they had left the scene, was taste. As he took the ice pops from the vendor – completely ignoring the outraged sputtering of the brunette behind him – and took the first taste, he knew that he'd found something wonderful. Ankh savored the flavors as they settled on his tongue, the sweet from the sugar itself, the icy bite from the fact that it was a frozen treat, and the slight tang of the fruit flavoring in the frozen water all blended together to form a wonderful flavor. He was annoyed that the brunette – Eiji, he now remembered – didn't seem to want to let him savor it, so he answered the other's questions as quickly and simply as he could, perhaps a bit more talkative than he normally would've been due to his sudden feeling of freedom with his clear senses. And when the brunette suddenly seemed upset over his answers, he shared his second to last ice pop because the day had been glorious – though nowhere near as glorious as the day further down the line when he would learn what the brunette tasted like.

His new human senses were overwhelming, hitting him from every direction all at the same time in a never-ending onslaught, and Ankh wondered how humans dealt with it every day without going insane. It was staggering, far too much, and yet it was just right.

Even in those first moment, the blonde Greeed knew he would never be able to give it up again.


End file.
